The objective of this application is to advance scientific progress in the field of sleep and respiration by holding a symposium to promote interdisciplinary exchange of new information. Studies fundamental to understanding respiratory disorders during sleep are fragmented into separate disciplines, eg., neuroscience, pulmonary physiology, sleep neurochemistry, etc. A symposium that assembles the leading scientists working on basic aspects of sleep and control of breathing, together with those examining clinical features of sleep disordered breathing, will result in vigorous scientific interchange and cross-fertilization of ideas that will, in turn, spur new investigations and developments. The symposium will be held in an academic yet remote retreat-like atmosphere with modest appointments. The most meritorious and significant new research will be presented in ten slide sessions by senior investigators and in two poster sessions by junior investigators. The agenda for the slide sessions consists of basic neuroscience relating to sleep, properties of the normal upper airway, effects of sleep on response to loading, ventilatory instability, chemical drive and upper airway, normal and abnormal upper airway mechanics, cellular and systemic consequences of sleep apnea and mechanisms of treatment of sleep apnea.